TiLa Yester
by eiva
Summary: ¡!FiC SlAsH¡!Ua¡! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre, un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo.
1. Capítulo 1

**_

* * *

_**

**_Título: TiLa Yester _**

_**Autora: Orhen Shiy**_

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

* * *

**_Prólogo - Capítulo uno_**

* * *

Mientras salía de su apartamento en Brujas, sintió como el viento le soplaba directamente en el rostro. 

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Había quedado con Le Havre en la Universidad. Al parecer era algo urgente, pues no acostumbraba a llamarle en domingo a las ocho y media de la mañana por un simple capricho. De hecho se había levantado malhumorado. Sin embargo fue salir y volver su habitual buen humor. Esa ciudad jamás podría verle de brazos cruzados, era completamente imposible.

En cuanto había llegado había sabido de imediato que esa era su ciudad ideal.

Brujas apenas tenía influencia mágica, apenas dos familia mágicas había en la ciudad. No tenía colegios mágicos cerca. La mayoria de los niños eran enviados a Beuxbatons; y la minoría de ellos acudían a Veurne, un pueblo enteramente mágico donde vivía prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica de Bélgica. Estaba situada a unos cincuenta quilómetros de Brujas, o Brugges, como le llamaba la gente del lugar.

Y aunque no vivieran familias en la ciudad, eso no quería decir que no vivieran magos. A dos quilómetros de Brujas se encontraba la mundialmente conocida Yester University de Bélgica.

La Yester University era la única universidad mágica de toda la Eurpopa Peninsular, el centro de enseñanza más famoso y prestigioso del mundo; conseguir una plaza en ella era razón para volver loco a más de uno. Ni decir se tiene lo que podría significar conseguir una plaza de profesor…

La Yester University y sus instalaciones al completo eran relativamente nuevas respecto a su rival, la English University de Londres, la cual había sido fundada a la par que Hogwarts. La Yester databa de hacía apenas unos doscientos años de antigüedad. Lo que a Bélgica le faltaba en educación primaria y secundaria lo recompensaba de sobras con la universitaria.

En realidad la rivalidad entre las dos universidades no era en realidad como tal; más era por el intento de supremacía de los ingleses que una verdadera lucha. Todos sabían que la Yester estaba por encima de cualquier universidad del mundo.

Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Alan Chardeville, un apuesto hombre de treinta y tres años con los ojos del color de la esmeralda y el cabello cual azabache, se metía en su coche y lo ponía en marcha.

En apenas quince minutos llegó al polígono universitario.

Estaba vacío.

Pocas veces la Yester estaba tan vacía, o de hecho, la había visto tan vacía. El guardia de la entrada le dejó pasar con el coche; era profesor de la Yester y además tenía el acceso permitido a cualquier hora y fecha del año.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí en domindo y tan temprano, profesor Chardeville? –le preguntó amablemente mientras Alan se bajaba del coche.

-Al parecer el director Le Havre quiere verme. Por eso he venido en domindo. Aunque comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor hecharme a temblar y quedarme en Brujas –sonrió con humor.

-Eso no se lo puedo decir yo, profesor Chardeville –rió con ganas el guardia.

Como Alan ya conocía el camino no hizo falta que le acompañara. Subió rapidamente hasta llegar al despacho de Le Havre y tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante Alan –oyó una voz anciana desde adentro.

Con una sonrisa, Alan entró y vio a Berck le Havre, un viejo y prestigosos mago sentado tras el escritorio; el cual estaba lleno de papeles y pergaminos, exámenes y reportes y muchas cosas más que en ese momento a Alan no le interesaban.

Se fijó en Berck y le vio con una vitalidad extraña en el. Si bien el siempre era simpático y amable, no demasiado enérgico, pocas veces dirigía ese tipo de miradas que te hacen sentirte el elegido entre millones. Se sentó con atención, mirando a ese anciano que tanto apreciaba, y le miró fijamente.

-No quiero ser grosero, Berck¿pero por qué demonios me has despertado a las seis de la mañana para decirme que tenía que estar aquí a las ocho y media de la misma un domingo? –dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Oh, bueno, Alan… es un poco largo –dijo, casi evasivamente, mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio.

-Tengo tiempo –Alan, a pesar de la situación, se encontraba divertido.

-Sí… bueno… -carraspeó-. Verás¿te acuerdas de Margarett Abbeville? –Alan asintió-. Bueno, ella tiene un hijo que estudia en la Universidad de Londres, el cual tiene un compañero de estudios que en sus ratos libres trabaja en un bar muggle de la avenida The Live de Londres. Ese bar normalmente es frecuentado por una muchacha de veinte años que su abuelo es un íntimo de aquel señor que me había ayudado en aquel trámite, Eduard nosequé…

-Berck –interrumpió Alan ligeramente anonadado-. No necesito toda la historia.

-Ah, sí claro… -sonrió como pidiendo disculpas-. El caso es que según la comisión de Educación Europea cada institución mágica debe tener una especie de embajador en cada una de las otras para establecer mejores tratos con los demás países y un rollo interminable que no querrías leer –sonrió el viejo, divertido ante la cara de aburrimiento de Alan-. Inglaterra ha ido decayendo en la última década (sin ofender a tus raíces) y la gente ha dejado de estudiar el inglés; ahora la gente emigra a Francia y España para conseguir trabajo. Supongo que ya estarás informado de las noticias…

-Claro –asintió Alan, serio, temiendo a donde pudiera llegar esa conversación. Lo intuía, sí, pero esperaba otra cosa.

-Bueno, eres el único profesor de la Yester University que maneja el inglés perfectamente y que ha estado alguna vez en Inglaterra, además del único en quién confío lo suficiente y sabe a qué atenerse con los políticos, profesores, famosos y el largo etcétera que hay en el Reino Unido, Alan. Me han pedido repentinamete que elija a los embajadores de la Yester, pues para esta noche cada uno tendrá que estar en la institución de destino.

-Bien –respondió bruscamente levantándose-. ¡Que te vaya bien con la búsqueda¡Conmigo no cuentes!

-¡Alan! –le llamó Berck imperiosamente antes de que saliera de la habitación-. ¡No puedes rechazar de semejante forma tus raíces!

Alan le miró desafiante y le mantuvo la mirada. Por fin Berck le Havre le había revelado sus intenciones. A veces le irritaba ese tono que usaba de no saber de qué se estaba hablando.

-¡Me da igual¡Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí como para volver a Inglaterra; tengo demasiadas responsabilidades¡Tengo unas clases que dar y unos alumnos que atender! –se enfadó.

-Tus obligaciones pueden ir contigo a Inglaterra a la par de ti –dijo con reprimenda-. Llevas demasiados años en Bélgica, Francia y España, llendo de un lado para otro. ¡Debes volver y enfrentarte a todo lo que ha ocurrido!

-¡Estoy bien aquí! Tengo mi trabajo, mis amigos… ¡tengo mi vida¡No puedes hecharme de aquí así sin más, Berck! –dijo sumamente irritado.

-No tienes a tu familia aquí… -susurró Berck le Havre.

-¿Perdón? –le fulminó Alan con la mirada, instándole a repetirlo.

-No tienes a toda tu familia –cambió levemente la frase. El contenido, con una sola frase, había cambiado completamente para Alan.

-No tienes derecho a meterte en **"ese"** asunto, Berck –dijo Alan entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Claro que lo tengo! –se reveló Berck-. Eres mi amigo, mi consejero, mi familia, mi alumno, mi aprendiz… No te atrevas a decirme que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos, por que aunque no lo quieras reconocer¡sí lo tengo!

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Alan. Cerró los ojos y se sentó lentamente. Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyados en el escritorio de Berck. Tembló levemente, más Berck sabía que no estaba llorando.

-Escúchame, mi muchacho… Todos estos daños te has estado haciendo daño, y no solo a ti, si no también a los pequeños. Ellos… ellos se merecen conocer. Saber. No puedes ocultarles más tiempo lo que son en realidad, Alan. Y tampoco puedes sufrir en silencio más tiempo. Catorce años… te haces daño, hijo, y simulas no darte cuenta. Pero ellos lo notan. Ellos lo saben. Y lo pero de todo es que tu también…

Hizo una pausa mientras se levanteba y rodeaba el escritorio. Se sentó al lado de Alan, en una silla cercana y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Sufres. Sufres por que no te dieron la oportunidad que querías; querías explicarte y no te dejaron… Pero ahora puedes intentar arreglar algo por tu lado, Alan. Puedes darles a los niños la oportunidad que siempre han anhelado y que siempre se les ha sido negada. Y lo más importante, querido, tienes que darte una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad para no arreglar las cosas, ambos lo sabemos, sino para aclararlas. No has vivido en paz desde que llegaste a Bélgica, Alan H. Chardeville: esta… esta es tu oportunidad para vivir con la conciencia en paz. Y lo sabes…

Dejó que Alan asimilara las cosas.

Y cuando Alan levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, supo que había tomado una importante decisión.

Lo que no sabía era… cuál.

**_

* * *

_**

Fin Prólogo - Capítulo uno

* * *

**_Título: TiLa Yester _**

_**Autora: Orhen Shiy**_

****

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

* * *

**NoTa: solo actualizaré si tengo más de cinco R&R's. Si tengo diez mínimo, actualizo el sábado. Si tengo menos de cinco... o no actualizo o me lo pienso muy bien, pero seguramente quite el fic de Muxios bsks: Orhen Shiy**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**

* * *

**_

Título:TiLa Yester

_**Autora: Orhen Shiy**_

__

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

* * *

-Minerva –la nombrada dejó su conversación con Severus y Sinistra para mirar a Albus-. ¿Qué sabes del embajador de la Yester University?

Al pronunciar esas palabras la mirada de Minerva McGonagall se tornó en preocupación.

-Tenía que haber llegado ayer, pero no sé qué ha pasado. Esta tarde recibí una carta de Berck le Havre confirmando la asistencia del embajador y proporcionando los datos. Decía que hoy mismo estaría aquí; al parecer, había estado ilocalizable y no había podido contactar con el hasta esta mañana.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó con curiosidad dejando un momento la comida.

-Alan Henry Chardeville –le dijo Minerva. En ese momento toda la mesa de profesores estaba atenta a la conversación.

Alan Henry Chardeville era muy conocido. Era famoso por progresos en la ciencia mágica y su gran aportación a los departamentos de Inefabilidad de Bélgica, Francia y España; además de su gran labor como profesor y su gran concimiento como erudito de la magia. Era casi la leyenda continental semejante al Albus Dumbledore antes de las Dos Guerras; su opinión era considerada hasta en los más variopintos temas. Sin embargo, el mismo Chardeville se había asegurado de que aunque su opinión fuera considerada por todos, no fuera llevada a misa. Era una completa leyenda.

-¿Vendrá solo o acompañado? –inquirió Albus, ya completamente interesado, no solo profesionalmente, sino también personalmente. Su fama le precedía.

-Vendrá con dos muchachos, ambos entrarán a Cuarto curso –dijo ella-. La documentación de los niños venía adjunta para el cambio de matrícula. Y ha avisado de que posiblemente los fines de semana saldrá del Colegio, más posiblemente del país, y con los niños.

-¿Y la madre de los niños? –preguntó. Recibió algunas miradas de incredulidad al ver que preguntaba algo tan personal de Chardeville-. ¿No viene?

-No, no viene… y no es madre, es padre. Irreconocido –dijo Minerva, mirándole como los demás.

-Ah… es que creo que le vi antes de fuera famoso, aunque él mismo reniegue de ese término. Hace muchos años… -sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo que me preocupa es que en su documentación pone que estudió en Hogwarts. Pero teniendo en cuenta la fecha de su nacimiento, soy consciente de que no recuerdo su nombre… -negó Minerva con la cabeza, ligeramente distraída.

-Oh¡no te preocupes, querida Minerva! En cuanto llegue le preguntaremos –rió con jovialidad y continuó comiendo.

Los demás poco a poco dejaron de prestar atención y volvieron a sus antiguas conversaciones. Minerva se puso a hablar con Draco Malfoy, profesor de Aritmacia desde un año después de su salida de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto Severus, situado a su izquierda, se inclinó hacia el para hablar.

-¿Donde se hospedará Chardeville? –inquirió con el entreceño fruncido.

-En una vacía y acogedora habitación en las mazmorras –dijo, aparentemente interesado en cortar su filete.

Aun sin estarle mirando, pudo ver fruncirse su entrecejo. Luego hizo una mueca casi sarcástica.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña?

-Tranquilo, Severus –sonrió el anciano-. No está cerca de tu zona; de hecho, está en el mismo pasillo que las habitaciones de Draco.

-¿Ahora al que martirizas es a Draco? –dijo Severus Snape, casi sonriendo. Parecía increíble lo que una persona puede cambiar con el tiempo y las circunstacias.

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo? –inquirió Draco desde casi una de las esquinas de la mesa. Habría oído su nombre y no había podido aguatar la curiosidad de saber de qué estaban hablando.

-El embajador Chardeville se hospedará en la habitación que hay al final del pasillo donde están tus habitaciones –dijo Severus con ironía; eso sí, sonriendo de manera extraña, como si supera algo que los demás no.

-Mientras no sea un pedante o un pesado… -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a su antigua conversación.

-Mucho ha cambiado Draco… -suspiró Albus.

-El tiempo es capaz de cambiar hasta al más férreo idealista –opinó Severus.

-Lo sabes por propia experiencia… -dijo, más que preguntó. Sin embargo, el profesor de Pociones asintió-. No te molesta admitirlo.

-¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de lo que soy? No tendría sentido –dijo Severus, con una media sonrisa algo extraña.

-Posiblemente…

En esos momentos, se oyó el ruido de un chasquido de dedos y la comida desapareció para dejar paso a los postres. Albus, sonriendo con un inmenso deleite, cogió un poco de tarta de limón. Severus Snape se abstuvo de comentar nada. Después de tantos, tantos años, ya se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, sonrió muy ligeramente ante la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz? –preguntó Severus, el cual decidió no tomar postre y recostarse en su asiento.

-Por fin conoceré al mítico Alan Henry Chardeville –sonrió de forma abierta.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero estoy seguro de que nos estás ocultando algo –entrecerró los ojos.

Albus Dumbledore solo se rió y continuó comiendo su deliciosa tarta de limón. A partir de ahí, Severus se dedicó a conversar con Flitwich y Gerald Stone, antiguo trabajador del ministerio que finalmente decidió, después de la guerra, aceptar un puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: justamente _el mismo año_ que Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, había dado clases de Runas Antiguas, dos años después de salir de Hogwarts. Antes de aceptar ser profesor, Harry Potter había estado desaparecido desde pocos meses después de graduarse; había vuelto como profesor dos años después y finalmente, al acabar el curso, había desaparecido de nuevo. No se le había vuelto a ver... Los periódicos lo dijeron durante mucho tiempo... "El Salvador está desparecido".

Albus volvió a su cara seria y se perdió en sus pensamientos; con varios profesores mirándole de reojo. Hacía demasiados años que Albus no exibía esa cara de preocupación; cosa realmente escalofriante para la mayoria.

Diez minutos después Albus dio su típico discurso de principio de curso y poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor. Los prefectos se llevaron a los nuevos alumnos y los demás fueron saliendo a su propio paso. Los jefes de casa miraban atentamente a sus alumnos, esperando no tener que intervenir en ninguna trifulca a principio de curso. Los demás profesores se iban levantando con parsimonia mientras continuaban sus conversaciones.

Cuando cinco minutos después Albus Dumbledore se despidió y se dirigía a su despacho, llegó Argus Filch repentinamente reteniendo a todos los profesores.

-¿Qué ocurre, Argus? –inquiró Minerva McGonagall alarmada ante el comportamiento del conserje. Venía muy, muy agotado. Agitado y manchando todo el suelo de barro, cosa totalmente impropia en el-. ¿Otra vez Peeves? Esta vez sí que se va a enter…

-No, profesora McGonagall –negó Filch, con su gata, la sra. Norris en brazos. Respiró hondo un par de veces para recuperar la respiración y habló-. El profesor Chardeville y sus dos hijos están en la puerta de afuera. Llevo un rato intentando abrirla, pero al parecer es Hogwarts mismo quien no le deja pasar. Se están empapando. Me ha pedido que le avise.

-¿Cuanto es un rato, Argus? –preguntó con sorna Draco Malfoy. Filch le fulminó con la mirada y se quedó callado. Albus, sin perder el tiempo, se dirigó a la puerta, diciendo:

-Draco, Minerva, Severus; venid conmigo –llamó sin detener el paso. Estos se apresuraron a seguirle, extrañados. El que más, Draco; Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall por lo menos eran jefes de Casas, pero el…

-¿Cómo es posible que Chardeville no haya podido entrar? –preguntó Draco confundido.

Fue Severus quien le contestó.

-Hogwarts reconoce el aura de todos los que alguna vez pisan sus terrenos. Debió de reconocer el aura de Chardeville y le negaría la entrada, pensando en que puede provocarle un daño al colegio o a su gente.

-No suele ocurrir. La última vez fue cuando Fudge llegó en plena guerra reclamando la rectoría de Hogwarts para el Ministerio. El colegio debió de considerarlo una amenaza potencial para denegarle la entrada. Y de hecho, jamás volvió a pisar los terrenos –añadió Minerva McGonalgall

-¿Por qué permitió que Voldemort entrara al Colegio durante la guerra entonces? El era una amenaza para todo y todos… -preguntó el antiguo buscador de Slytherin.

-Lord Voldemort nunca quiso dañar Hogwarts, ni sus terrenos, ni a su gente. Debo aclarar que, referiéndonos a su gente, me refiero a aquellos que respondían por Hogwarts. Este Colegio fue un hogar para Tom Riddle mientras estaba estudiando; y lo siguió siendo aun cuando salió del mismo…

Hizo una pausa momentánea, y justo antes de llegar a las puertas, añadió:

-Pero esa no es la razón por la que Alan Chardeville no puede entrar. Ni muchísimo menos…

En cuanto llegó a la puerta puso las manos sobre ella cerrando los ojos completamente concentrado. Apenas le llevó unos segundos, no demasiados ni demasiado pocos, pero al final la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre moreno a unos dos metros bajo de la puerta. A pesar de estar mojado hasta la médula, estaba hablando por un muggle teléfono móvil a voz en grito. Echando una ojeada alrededor vio a dos muchachos de catorce años sentados, apoyados en el muro, en una parte donde el agua no llegaba, pero el viento daba fuerte.

En cuanto el hombre vio la puerta abierta, se despidió en un idioma que no entendían y le hizo una seña a sus hijos. Se acercaron al interior mientras cargaban las maletas. Minerva, Severus y Draco quisieron ayudarle, pero negó con la cabeza, impidiéndoselo y entró.

Los chicos eran cada uno de un sexo. Ambos morenos hasta la raíz. Ella lo tenía liso y bonito, mientras el lo llevaba todo revuelto. Ambos tenían los ojos verdes esmeralda de su padre y sus caras se parecían mucho a la de Alan. Al parecer, no llevaban mucho de su otro padre, distinguió Albus.

-Alan Chardeville –se presentó el moreno dándole la mano a Albus Dumbledore-. Mis hijos son Larissa y Henry Chardeville –los presentó.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore –sonrió Albus y luego señaló a los otros profesores-. Estos son Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la Casa Slytherin; Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la Casa Griffindor; y Draco Malfoy, profesor de Aritmancia.

-Encantado –dijo Alan dándoles la mano-. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero Berck le Havre me avisó apenas esta mañana y tuvimos que hacer miles de cosas. Además de que nuestro avión se retrasó. Por cierto profesor Dumbledore, siento la molestia de las puertas, al parecer Hogwarts no guarda un buen recuerdo de mi–sonrió Alan a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, Alan –negó Albus, mientras todos se dirigían a las mazmorras-. Y llámame Albus, por favor. Te ganaste ese privilegio hace demasiados años –sonriócon un cariño mal disimulado, al menos a vista de Alan.

-¿Cómo es que tu nombre no aparece en los archivos del Colegio? –interrumpió finalmente Minerva McGonagall, la cual ya se había aguantado demasiado..

-Cuando al salir de Hogwarts me trasladé a Bélgica cambié mi nombre y mis apellidos –se encogió de hombros sin añadir nada más. Era obvio que no quería aclarar el tema. Minerva no insistió.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una voz juvenil interrumpiera el silencio.

-¿Cuando nos van a seleccionar?

Todos se giraron y viero que Larissa Chardeville había hablado. No se acobardó ante las miradas de los adultos y subió su cabeza. Su padre sonrió ligeramente, pero un segundo después estaba mirando a Albus Dumbledore.

-Mañana por la mañana seréis seleccionados en mi despacho y comenzaréis las clases inmediatamente. Un prefecto os acompañará a la Sala Común correspondiente después de las clases –les dijo Albus; luego sonrió-. ¿A qué casa queréis ir?

Los dos sonrieron ligeramente, como cómplices.

-Yo quiero ir a Slytherin –dijo ella orgullosa-. Harry todavía no lo ha decidido –sonrió.

-Hace demasiados años que no oigo a nadie decir que quiere ir a Slytherin –entrecerró los ojos Severus, mirando a la muchacha atentamente. Miró de reojo a su padre que no se dio por aludido.

Ella se encongió de hombros y dijo:

-No todos los Slytherin son malos, ni todos los Griffindors buenos, ni todos los Ravenclow inteligentes... –sonrió Larissa-. Es casi una experiencia propia.

-Me alegra tener a alumnos tan tolerantes en este colegio –sonrió Albus con orgullo, mirando a Alan de reojo-; y a profesores con tan buenos principios.

-No voy a aceptar ningún puesto en tu Colegio, Albus –negó anticipadamente Alan, acelerando el paso-. Ya lo hice una vez y me arrepentí.

-Oh, venga, papá –intervino Henry-, nosotros queremos quedarnos todo el curso en un mismo colegio –se quejó.

El puesto de embajador inter-colegial para profesores solo duraba un trimestre y todos lo sabían. Alan frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Ya sabíais lo que había cuando aceptasteis venir a Inglaterra –dejó claro-. Podíais haberos quedado con Charles y Geneviéve, pero decidisteis venir. Ahora ateneos a las consecuencias –apuró el paso.

-¡Inglaterra es parte de nosotros! –protestó Larissa, montando una escena. Su padre entrecerró los ojos-. ¡No puedes arrebatarnos ese derecho!

-¡No tenéis nada en Inglaterra! –gruñó Alan mirándoles fijamente-. Nadie más que yo lo lamenta, os lo aseguro…

-¿Pero y papá…? –espetó ella, pero un segundo después se quedó muda. Su padre le había dirigido una mirada gélida, como pocas veces había hecho, y la había silenciado. Ella se volvió y dijo a los demás-. Siento la escena que acabo de montar.

Después de decir eso, apuró el paso y no volvió a decir palabra. Henry Chardeville, llamado Harry por sus amigos y familia, hermano de Larissa e hijo de Alan Chardeville, miró a su padre de forma extraña, casi con resentimiento, pero no dijo nada. Sabía lo que acababa de pasar y sabía que en cuanto estuvieran solos Larissa se ganaría una buena bronca.

-Te salieron con carácter –advirtió Albus segundos después.

-Y todavía no sabes cuanto… -suspiró Alan negando con la cabeza.

-¿No me digas que van a hacer lo mismo que tú en tu época de estudiante? –inquirió Albus con simpatía.

-Yo no hacía nada malo –negó Alan-. Fueron los demás quienes me metían en líos¡siempre me metían en líos! –advirtió con nostalgia.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón, Harry –sonrió Albus.

-¿Harry? –dijeron Severus y Draco al mismo tiempo exaltados y tomados por sorpresa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no oían un nombre como ese…

-Es mi segundo nombre –dijo con incomodidad-. Y odio que me llamen así –fulminó a Albus con la mirada.

Albus sonrió inocente y señaló el pasillo:

-Ya hemos llegado –rió, señalando una estatua en la pared. Se rió de la cara de los demás.

La estatua era una gigantesca e imponente serpiente de más de dos metros de alto y medi metro de ancho. Era imponte y en cierta forma, terrorífica. Estaba esculpida con una variante mágica de la esmeralda muggle. Era brillante e impresionante, orgullosa y sabia…Todo lo que hace majestuoso a algo magnífico. Sus ojos miraban sin parpadeo a Alan; y Alan la miraba sin parpadeo a la gigantesca serpiente. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno hasta que sin previo aviso el espectacular reptil se inclinó ante Alan y cerró sus ojos.

Severus, Draco, Minerva, Larissa y Henry suspiraron de alivio al ver que la magínifica escultura hecha de esmeralda mágica se tomaba a bien la entrada y estancia de Alan y el resto de los Chardeville.

Y sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar en pársel a siseos, Severus, Draco y Minerva se llevaron un susto de muerte; Larissa y Henry solo se sorprendieron. Albus estaba serio, pero por dentro estaba tranquilo.

Dijo en pársel lo que en inglés hubiera equivalido dos frases enteras.

Y justo después de que vieran a Alan sonreir la serpiente se apartó de la apuerta y les dejó el paso libre. Los demás guardaron un, aparentemente, organizado silencio.

Lo primero que se vio fue un gran salón, decorado con los adornos más caros y lujosos que en el mercado se puedieran encontrar. La majestuosidad de la sala era imponente. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; todos, salvo Alan. ¡Hasta Albus estaba asombrado!

-¿Ya conocías la sala? –interrogó Albus repentinamente-. ¿Ya sabías a quién perteneció la sala¿Habías entrado?

-Con tranquilidad, Albus –sonrió Alan con inocencia, entrando a la sala e invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo-. Sï, la conocía; sí, sé a quién perteneció; y sí, si había entrado.

-Él te lo enseñó –afirmó, más que preguntó, completamente serio. Al parecer, solo ellos dos sabían de quién hablaban.

Larissa y Henry, por el tono algo nervioso de su padre se pusieron alerta, rezando por descubrir sus más secretos deseos.

-¿Por qué no pasáis? –cambió radicalmente de tema. Albus no insistió.

-Lo siento, profesor Chardeville, pero tengo que organizar papeles para mañana –se disculpó Minerva. Segundo después se despidió y se fue.

-Todavía debo pasar por mi sala Común para arreglar un asunto con un estudiante. Lo siento, profesor –intervino Severus Snape.

Nadie más se dio cuenta, pero tras abrir la Sala Severus le había mirado de forma extraña. Alan le había evadido, y no había dicho nada. Al despedirse hizo un ligero ademán que solo Alan percibió y que él entendió perfectamente. Sin embargo, se fue. Poco después Albus y Draco también se estaban despidiendo.

Había quedado con Draco Malfoy por la mañana, tres cuartos de hora antes de que comenzaran las clases. Él iría con Alan a acompañar a los dos niños al despacho del directo y tras dejarlos con Albus, irían ambos a desayunar. Tras marcharse Draco, los tres se quedaron en las habitaciones. Habitaciones, había dos. Una para el y otra para invitados, supuso; ambas con cama matrimonial. Los niños dormirían juntos en la otra habitación por esa noche.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Alan esperó una discusión con Larissa y a la larga con Henry; sin embargo lo que pasó le dejó anonadado:

Su hija se fue a dormir sin dirigirle la palabra y Henry fue tras ella, sin despedirse también, pero con una mirada que por imposible que pareciera, entendía todo y le pedía perdón, pues no sería capaz de decirlo con palabras debido a los acontecimientos acontecidos.

Negando con la cabeza y lléndose a dormir, se preguntó si haber vuelto a Inglaterra había sido una buena idea.

* * *

_**Título:TiLa Yester**_

_**Autora: Orhen Shiy**_

__

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

* * *

**NoTa: Al contrario a lo que dije en la nota del capítulo anterior, he decidido actualizar, debido a que estoy subiendo la historia también en slasheaven y allí prometí actualizarla. Estoy dudando en si continuar la historia solamente en slasheaven, pues aquí no tiene mucho éxito (obviamente esto no va por ti, Ailuj; además, sé que visitas y estás logeada en esa página), no soy de las que quiere ocupar espacio, ff net ya tiene demasiadas historias¿no creeis? Sin embargo, todavía no lo sé; supongo que esperaré un tiempo y, obviamente, lo avisaré con antelación si lo decido y cuando lo decida. Muchos bss: Orhen Shiy**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_

* * *

_**

Título:TiLa Yester

**_Autora: Orhen Shiy _**

**__**

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo.

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo tres_**

* * *

-¡Profesor Chardeville! –se oyó un grito en el Gran Comedor, justo al entrar el profesor Chardeville de la Yester University de Bélgica. 

En cuanto se había despertado y levantado a los niños se habían dirigidos, guiados por Draco Malfoy profesor de Aritmancia, hacia el despacho del director. Ni Larissa ni Henry le habían dirigido la palabra, siquiera unos buenos días. Le habían ignorado completamente y cuando Draco Malfoy había llamado a la puerta de Alan, ambos le habían saludado y sin mirar atrás, habían comenzado a caminar. El comportamiento de los niños le produjo cierta incomodidad a Draco, pero Alan había negado con la cabeza y tranquilizado a Draco; después de todo, les daría clases.

Mientras recorrían Hogwarts hasta el despacho del director, Alan había conversado con Draco sobre el colegio, las cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos años y cosas por el estilo. Draco Malfoy intentó sonsacarle a qué generación había pertenecido, cuantos años tenía o cualquier cosa que le pudiera indicar en qué curso estuvo en Hogwarts mientras él estudiaba. De sobra está decir que Alan no soltó una sola palabra. Sonreía y negaba… y sobre todo frustraba a Draco.

Larissa y Henry habían ido hablando en voz baja todo el trayecto, casi como discutiendo. Los dos se habían guardado lo suficiente como para que su padre no les escuchara, así que Alan no sabía de qué hablaban.

En cuanto subieron al despacho de Albus, habían comentado los tres adultos asuntos del Colegio durante unos minutos. Albus había estado muy amable y Alan ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos; ese despacho le traía tanto recuerdos… Al final, Albus había insistido que le dejaran a solas con Larissa y Henry para seleccionarlos; ni Draco ni Alan habían tenido palabra en el asunto, pues se vieron literalmente hechados por la fuerza.

De vuelta al Gran Comedor caminaron lentamente; nadie les esperaba, se estaban cayendo bien y además ambos se habían levantado batante temprano. Seguramente el Comedor estaría vacío en su mayoría.

Y justo tras entrar por la gran puerta que franquea la salida del salón, ambos habían oído un grito llamando a Alan. En efecto, el Comedor estaba casi todo vacío; solamente había gente en las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclow.

Alan había levantado la mirada y había visto a una muchacha de uno o dos años menos que estaba sentada a la mesa de los profesores. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella mientras ésta se levantaba:

-¡Dawn! –rió y se acercó y la abrazó-. ¿Qué hacer aquí?

-Soy embajadora de la English University –sonrió Dawn. Después del efusivo saludo Dawn acompañó a Alan y a Draco a la mesa. Se sentaron los tres en una esquina y comenzaron a charlar mientras desayunaban.

-¡¡Embajadora!! –se sorprendió Alan y ella sonrió inocente-. ¿Sabes? Todavía estoy esperando una carta prometida…

-¡Dios! –se horrorizó ella e inmediatamente tanto Draco como Alan se comenzaron a reir ligeramente-. ¡Se me olvidó por completo! Es que de repente me empezaron a salir trabajos, encargos, gente, los alumnos, los profesores, las clases… ¡Lo siento, de verdad!

-Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Porqué aceptaste el puesto en la English University si te habían ofrecido uno en la Yester? –preguntó Alan curioso bebiendo su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Te ofrecieron un puesto en la Yester y elegiste uno en la English University? –se horrorizó Draco, más bien simulando el horror.

-Sí –dijo orgullosa Dawn-, la Yester no lo tiene todo: te pierdes en las bibliotecas, es enorme, hay miles de personas, tiene una enseñanza ligeramente muggle (no es que tenga aversión por los muggles, si no más bien que yo soy hija de muggles y no necesito esa enseñanza), te tropiezas con la gente en los cambios de clase…

-¿Por eso no elegiste la Yester¿Por la gente que te empuja en los cambios de clase? –preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

-¡Oh, no! –rió ella-. ¡Fui a la English por que así enseñaba en lejos de este demonio metido en el cuerpo de un inglés! –señaló a Alan.

-Oye, que yo no tuve la culpa de… -se quejó Alan. Ella sonrió y miró a Draco.

-Conocí a Alan el primer curso que hice en la Yester –interrumpió y explicó Dawn-. Y bueno, las cosas suelen pasar… y me enamoré de un profesor; un compañero y uno de los mejores amigos de Alan. Se lo expliqué a Dan (el profesor) y el se negó; demasiadas cosas estaban entre nosotros dos. Reconoció que me apreciaba, que me quería, pero que no me amaba… Tenía las suficientes buenas notas y recomendaciones como para saber que cuando acabara la Universidad me ofrecerían el puesto de profesora en la Yester. Dan se enteró y no quiso que lo hiciera. Todo esto sucedió en el segundo curso que hice. A finales de 2º murieron mis padres –cambió radicalmente de tema y Draco se preguntó por qué le contaba eso-. Yo estaba destrozada, como es normal en estos casos. Cuando llegó el verano me di cuenta de que la economía de mis padres que me dejaron en herencia no era lo suficiente como para comprarme los libros y la beca que tenía justo había expirado. Dan se comprometió a pagarme la carrera, todavía hoy se lo agradezco de corazón.

-Dawn…

-Cuando acabé y me ofrecieron el puesto en la Yester pensaba aceptar para estar más cerca de Dan; pero el me encaró y me dijo que no era posible nada de lo que quería. Más tarde me enteré que por culpa de Alan Henry Chardeville había sucedido todo; según me contó.. alguien, Alan había hablado con Dan y le había hablado y le había convencido de que era lo que tenía que hacer, que no le convendría nunca esa relación y no se cuántas cosas más. Y bueno, al final me fui a la English y no volví a saber de Alan hasta hace unas semanas –concluyó ella, mirando fijamente a Alan mientras Draco se extraña por su falta de rencor.

Alan no la había vuelto a mirar y seguía comiendo como si la cosa no fuera con el, cosa que a opinión de Draco era así. Sabía que Dawn había contado esa historia para recordarle algo a Alan, pero no sabía qué. Tampoco es que fuera su asunto.

-¿No opinas nada? –dijo ella.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza Alan muy seguro de si mismo.

-Lo que me esperaba –sonrió ella y miró a Draco de nuevo-. Cuando se enfada o está frustrado es así de soso, pero tan seguro de sí mismo. Solo te digo que cuando estés con el no le hagas perder la paciencia: no es agradable. O -dijo algo distraída-, si está enfadado por algo, directamente no le hables.

-No, si quieres habla de mí como si no estuviera aquí –dijo irónico Alan, de repente. Ella sonrió y quiñándole un ojo, le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Oooh, no digas eso… -sonrió muy abiertamente-. Sabes que siempre serás mi profe preferido.

-Ya, ya…

-Alan, qué es lo que enseñas en la Yester? –preguntó repentinamente curioso Draco.

-Depende –se encogió de hombros-. Normalmente doy clases de Ciencia Mágica y de Filosofía; ambos mágicos. De vez en cuando sustituyo a otro profesor o doy clases particulares a alumnos especialmente aventajados –se encogió de hombros.

-Merlín… ¿y en qué estás licenciado? –preguntó Draco, casi alzando una ceja.

Ciencia mágica era muchísimo peor que Historia De la Magia; y Filosofía mágica era terriblemente compleja. Lo sabía por experiencia pues las había cogido como optativas en la Academia de Aritmancia. Y también sabía que era prácticamente imposible conseguir el título para enseñar Ciencia y Filosofía Mágicas, pues tal carrera no existía entre la Comunidad. Te daban la licenciatura si tenías un currículo excelente y varios méritos en el tema.

Y, al fin y al cabo, en el mundo apenas había cinco personas capacitadas para enseñar ambas asignaturas, pues la licenciatura las daba juntas; una de ellas, Albus Dumbledore. Los demás usualmente preferían la intimidad; la comindad solo conocía la pura estadística. Era… casi como un premio Novel o algo similar, pero en el mundo de la magia. No exactamente… pero algo parecido. esencialmente en el sentido de la importancia.

Alan se empezó a reir, y poco después Dawn lo hizo en una intensidad algo más baja. Draco estaba anonadado y finalmente, al verse ignorado, alzó una ceja dignamente.

-No sabes cuantas gente querría saberlo–se rió Alan-. Y no se lo he dicho a nadie... –comentó mientras sonreía ligeramente.

De repente se le ocurrió mirar al Gran Comedor y vio que solo quedaban diez minutos para comenzar las clases. Algunos alumnos ya se estaban levantando de sus asientos.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –se preguntó Alan en voz baja.

-¿Lara y Harry están aquí? –preguntó sorprendida Dawn. Alan la miró sospechosamente y asintió lentamente. Ella se rió-. ¡Te van a hacer la vida imposible!

-Ya comenzaron… No sé por qué tuvieron que sacar semejante carácter… -negó con la cabeza-. De todas formas ya deberían estar aquí.

-Albus les estará dando una charla marca registrada Dumbledore –bromeó Draco.

-Eso es lo que temo –suspiró, haciendo sonreír a Draco y Dawn.

-No creo que sea para tanto… -sonrió Dawn.

-¡Oh, no¡Tú no conoces a Albus! Cuando estaba en Hogwarts me seguía a donde fuera, aunque tardé años en enterarme –recordó Alan ligeramente nostálgico, pero también con un aire algo indignado-. Estoy seguro de que estará encima de ellos todo el tiempo….

-Lo que tu temes es que les cuente algo que tú no les contaste –dijo Dawn levantando una ceja.

El la miró largamente y finalmente la ignoró. Dawn abrió la bocae iba a hablar, pero Alan se libró de escuchar su recriminación cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando paso a Albus Dumbledore. Seguido, eso sí, de dos muchachos que nadie había visto la noche anterior.

-¡Escuchadme todos! –dijo en voz alta para el Gran Comedor sin seguir más allá de la puerta-. Dos alumnos entrarán nuevos a Cuarto Año; espero que les recibáis como se merecen. Son Larissa Chardeville y Henry Chardeville. Ya han sido seleccionados; Larissa Chardeville fue asignada a Slytherin y Henry Chardeville a Griffindor. ¡Prefectos de Quinto! –llamó Dumbledore. En apenas un minutos los cuatro prefectos de ambas casas estaban ante el-. Enseñarles todo lo que deban saber sobre Hogwarts y dadles el horario completo.

Después de esto, cada uno de ellos se puso a charlar con los prefectos de su casa. No le miraron un solo segundo, aunque no todos ignoraron que el nuevo adulto de la mesa de profesores se parecía mucho a ambos. Alan miró a Albus, que apenas había esperado para volver a salir del Comedor con prisas; estaba seguro de que Albus ya esperaría una visita suya en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y McGonagall comenzó a meterles prisa a los alumnos de su casa. Snape no estaba y por lo tanto los Slytherins seguían casi en su mayoría en sus sitios. Ravenclows apenas había cuatro o cinco que ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas y los Hufflepuffs… bah, pasaban desapercibidos.

-¿No vas a llegar tarde a clases, Draco? Aritmancia está muy lejos…

-¿Hiciste aritmancia? –dijo rápidamente Draco, pues los que hacían Aritmancia eran realmente pocos.

-No –rió Alan negando-. Pero una amiga sí. A veces la íbamos a esperar a que saliera.

-Entonces hiciste adivinación –se resignó Draco. Alan rió de nuevo.

-Pero solo hasta quinto. No soportaba a esa bruja… -negó con la cabeza. Dawn los miraba divertida.

-Entonces hiciste o Runas Antiguas, Duelo o Economía Familiar Mágica… -entrecerró los ojos-. Dudo que hayas hecho la última pues solo van las chicas….

-Quizá –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que Draco no pudo identificar-. Bueno, tengo que irme, chicos… ¿comemos juntos? –preguntó Alan; al parecer ya consideraba a Draco algo más que un simple conocido, lo que le hizo pensar al rubio que sí habían coincidido en Hogwarts.

Alan sabía perfectamente que Draco iba a hacer lo imposible para averiguar quién era en realidad: sería capaz de estudiar todos los anuarios posibles con tal de saberlo y Alan lo sabía. Draco sabía que Alan lo sabía. Lo que Draco no sabía era que al Alan saberlo no lo tendría tan fácil… cosa que no evitaba que ambos supieran que a la larga sí se acabaría enterando.

-Claro –dijo Dawn asintiendo. Draco hizo lo mismo y siguió comiendo.

Alan siguió su camino hasta las mazmorras, hasta justamente el aula de Pociones. Sabía que Severus Snape tenía clase, pero no podía esperar. Era un asunto importante y más de uno le daría las gracias por salvarles de la primera clase de pociones del curso. Sonrió recordando sus propios tiempos en la mazmorra… ¡Qué de cosas habían ocurrido!

En un par de minutos llegó a la puerta y tocó. Oyó algo parecido a un gruñido en un silencio sepulcral y medio segundo después oyó un "¡pase!". Empujó la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, profesor Snape? –preguntó Alan esperando una respuesta.

Se dio cuenta de que Issa estaba en aquel momento en esa clase. Le ignoró completamente, siguiendo con su poción, así que no tuvo nada que hacer en ese momento.

-¿No sabe que es de mala educación llamar a los profesores en medio de las clases? –inquirió Snape levantando una ceja, como recordándole viejas ocasiones. Los muchachos, todos, le miraron extrañados: ese no era el carácter de su profesor de pociones.

Alan sonrió.

-Sé que no tendrá problemas para esperar un rato, señor Chardeville –ante esto prácticamente toda la clase se giró para mirarle al contrario que Severus, que le dio la espalda.

-Y luego me pondrá otra excusa –bufó Alan-. Sabe que le seguiré durante todo el día y ahora ya no le puede descontar puntos a Griffindor –sonrió con soberbia.

-No, eso es verdad… -entrecerró los ojos. Se giró a los alumnos y dijo, antes de salir-: No quiero oír el vuelo de una mosca desde afuera. Quien no esté en su sitio cuando vuelva serán 50 puntos menos para la casa; me da igual cual sea –sentenció.

Una vez fuera…

-No deberías interrumpir mis clases, Chardeville –advirtió Snape-. Y menos dejarme en ridículo.

-A ti ahora no te importa el ridículo –rió Alan-. Mucho cambió desde que me fui, hace ya tanto.

-El tiempo lo cambia todo; hasta a las personas –dijo Severus.

-Apuesto a que has dicho esa frase más veces de las que pudieras contar –aseguró Alan. Severus sonrió levemente y le contestó; parecería mentira su relación para cualquiera que les hubiera visto en el colegio, en su época de estudiante. Sin embargo, como Snape había dicho, el tiempo lo cambiaba todo.

-Sí…

-¿Qué tal estáis? –preguntó Alan sonriente.

-Muy bien. En cuanto él sepa que estás aquí me va a matar; a mí y al resto del profesorado –asintió mirándole divertido-. Y también a ti por no estar aquí en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida… y de la mía.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo, poniéndose serio un momento, creyendo que era algo muy importante y grave. Severus sonrió completamente, feliz por lo que iba a decir.

-Tuvimos una hija –dijo repleto de felicidad-. Quiso nombrarte su padrino y no pude refutarle. Se llama Anaelise Snape y fue el quien la llevó. Se quedó en estado poco después de que te fueras –se encogió de hombros, al sentir la mirada acusadora de Alan-. Está en Cuarto, junto con tus hijos. Y creo que el también te matará cuando se entere de que no le dijiste nada.

-¿Slytherin? –inquirió, mientras que Severus asentía.

-Estaba en la clase que acabas de interrumpir –dijo asintiendo-. Le pido que comamos juntos y te vienes…

-Quedé para comer con Draco y Dawn, la embajadora de la English –dijo antes su mirada interrogativa-. ¿Qué te parece a la cena? –le preguntó.

-Perfecto –asintió sonriendo-. Le digo que estás aquí a…

-No –le interrumpió Alan rápidamente-. Todavía no. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de decirle nada a nadie; ya tengo a varias personas intentado averiguar quién soy… no tardaremos mucho. Lo entenderá cuando lo sepa. Bueno, me tengo que ir yendo, Severus… ¿qué te parece a las siete? –preguntó, mientras Severus asentía.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade? Acaban de abrir un restaurante hace poco. A Elise le encanta… -sonrió Severus.

-De acuerdo, pero pago yo –declaró.

Se despidió y comenzó a andar hacia sus habitaciones. Justo cuando llegaba a la esquina del pasillo, pudo oír que Hufflepuff había perdido como unos cincuenta puntos… Sonrió, sabiendo que durante tres meses estaría en su antigua casa, en su antiguo hogar…

* * *

**_Fin capítulo tres_**

* * *

**_Título: TiLa Yester_**

**_Autora: Orhen Shiy _**

**__**

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

**NoTa: Vale, vale... xD Sí, seguir voy a seguir la historia, y de hecho se me está ocurriendo un fic del universo TiLa Yester situado en cuando Alan sale de Hogwarts y conoce a ---- xD pero eso ya lo iréis viendo. Creo que en cuanto vaya a ir acabando el fic empezaré a subirlo, pero como no tengo ni la mitad del fic planeado, pues no tengo ni idea de qué será de él P. Juss... iba a decir algo y no me acuerdo ¬¬... Bno, otra cosa, que siento el retraso y todo eso, pero entre que me despisté, no pude conectarme casi nada a internet y que me están comenzando los exámenes... pues eso, que no tengo excusa verdadera xD Pensé en subir dos capítulos seguidos, así como compensación por haber tardado un mes (no miré la fecha de la última actualización, pero por ahí debe de ir... :S) pero no he escrito casi nada más del fic desde donde lo dejé y prefiero tener un pequeño resguardo... **

**Bno, muchas grax por los R&R's y espero que guste este capítulo.**

**Bss**

**_Orhen Shiy_**

**

* * *

**

**Desafío: He pensado que podía poner un desafío en el fic. Se trataría de que hago una pregunta y quien la acierte en cuanto salga esa respuesta en la historia le dedico el capítulo y le envío un capítulo especial no publicado, seguramente del fic alternativo que estoy preparando y que no voy a publicar en bastante tiempo. Bueno, no es mucho, pero esto es solo diversión. Vamos a ver, la pregunta:**

**- ¿Quién es el otro padre de Issa y Harry?-**

**Se puede decir "es este personaje", "es este otro", pero también "es el primo de este de aquí" o el hijo que este personaje tuvo fuera del matrimonio" o lo que se os ocurra... incluso "es un personaje original", en el caso habría que poner la supuesta relación que le llevó a conocer a Alan, a tener hijos y todo eso. Se me ocurrió por que ya me preguntaron si "al personaje" era el padre, y esto lo vi hace tiempo, pero no me acuerdo en qué fic...**

**Podéis dar una respuesta por capítulo, variándola si queréis, manteniéndola si os apetece. Hasta que aparezca el capítulo donde se dice quién es el otro padre de Issa y Harry; y hasta ese momento no diré si estáis equivocados o no. Eso es todo y espero que participéis xDD ¡¡Suerte!!**

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**_Título: TiLa Yester _**

**_Autora: Orhen Shiy_**

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Capítulo cuatro_**

**_

* * *

_**

Alan se había vestido y justo estaba por salir por el retrato cuando alguien entró a sus habitaciones. Negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba la camisa; el visitante sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en su cama.

-Al mediodía te dije que cenaría con Severus y su hija… -le recordó a Draco, que estaba sentado en su habitación como Pedro por su casa.

-Ya... pero es que me he acordado de algo –chasqueó la lengua.

-Dispara que tengo prisa –le advirtió, cogiendo la chaqueta e intentando peinarse.

-Cuando nos dijiste que ibas a comer con Severus se me ocurrió algo… -comenzó Draco levantándose y acercándosele para hablar más claro-. Si ibas a comer con Severus eso quería decir que el te conoció cuando estabas en el Colegio –al ver que Alan no decía nada mientras se ponía la camisa y se ataba los zapatos, continuó-. He de reconocer que Severus en esa época era inaguantable con todo el mundo que no fuera Slytherin… cosas de la guerra –dijo todo con rapidez.

Alan ya se había acercado a la puerta y estaba cogiendo las últimas cosas. Momentos después salía de la habitación seguido de Draco, que parecía actuar como si le acosara. Ambos sabían que eso no era verdad, pero Draco estaba como emocionado.

-Por lo cual saqué en conclusión que estuviste en Slytherin… cosa a la que me opongo porque no tienes personalidad de Slytherin y lo menos que haces es pegar con esa casa. Además, alguien con las notas que debiste haber sacado tú habría destacado como alguien con traje de teletubbi en un entierro –se rió, seguido de Alan-. Fuiste un Ravenclow –afirmó rotundamente.

-¿Por qué piensas que fui a ravenclow? –inquirió Alan con una ceja levantada mientras recogía las últimas cosas y salía de su habitación, seguido por Draco.

-Alguien como tu no habría destacado tanto como en Slytherin o Griffindor –dijo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y Hufflepuff? –dijo, casi riéndose.

-Entonces hasta el ministro de magia estaría aquí felicitándote –dijo con sarcasmo Draco, sin malicia-. Fuiste un raven –repitió.

-Quizá…

-¿Como que quizá¿Ni eso me lo vas a decir? –preguntó Draco, tomándose confianza y simulando enfado. Alan rió.

-Lo vas a tener que averiguar tú solito, Draco… -se rió de su cara.

-¿Cómo, si se puede saber¿Preguntando a cada persona con la que hablas si sabe algo de ti en tu estancia en Hogwarts? –ironizjó el Sly.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -sonrió, a punto de estallar en carcajadas. No recordaba que el rubio fuera tan gracioso.

Antes de que Draco Malfoy, Sly buscador de su antigua casa, pudiera decir algo, Alan ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Se quedó con los ojos entrecerrados bastante tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… la sonrisa de Alan mostraba más de lo que decía. Sonrió para sí mismo y salió del pasillo rumbo a un lugar que posiblemente le diera la respuesta.

_**Kñjklaj´sdfkljañsdfkja**_

-¿Pero por qué no puedo decirle nada a papá? –preguntó una chica morena de unos catorce años simulando estar enfadada, para que le dejaran hacer lo que quería.

-Antes tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos, Elise –recordó su padrino.

-Pero… ¡papá, convéncele! Si no le dice nada a papá luego éste se pondrá hecho una fiera… -se interrumpió al ver que ambos adultos soltaban una carcajada; frunció las cejas y siguió hablando, imperturbable- ¡y tú mejor que nadie sabes que pasará!

-Cariño… -acabó de reírse Severus ligeramente- esto es cosa de Alan. Si el quiere enfrentarse a tu padre… "hecho una fiera" –se volvieron a reír ambos-, es su problema. El lo sabe también perfectamente, Elise, y además acabará comprendiendo que no me puedo negar a algo que Alan me pidiera –le dijo a la chica.

-Pero… -insistió Elise.

-Elise, mi amor –dijo Alan, su padrino-, acabará por comprenderlo. Es importante que haga lo que debo hacer antes de decirle nada a nadie.

-¿De verdad? –alzó una ceja al puro y duro estilo Slytherin la chica Snape.

-El lo descubrió solo –levantó Alan las manos con inocencia señalando a Severus, que sonreía-. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para guardar el secreto de que estoy aquí?

-Claro… -suspiró resignada Elise, aceptando el abrazo de la joven adolescente-. Pero como cuando se entere papá de que estás aquí, estás obligado a decirle que me hechaste un imperius –dijo ella seria.

-¿Cómo sabes tu…? -se sorprendió Alan. Un segundo después calló; la mirada de Severus le decía todo.

-¿Acaso tú no le hablaste a tus hijos de las maldiciones imperdonables? –sonrió Severus con sorna, mientras Elise se quedaba prudentemente callada-. _El que calla otorga…_

Alan alzó una ceja y dijo:

-Aún hay mucha gente despreciable por el mundo… -suspiró con resignación.

-Es cierto –asintió Severus. Al pasar por las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts, ambos se quedaron en ellas charlando un rato-. Supongo que es la misma razón que la tuya la que me llevó a hablarle de todo el asunto a Anaelise.

-¿Vais a poneros ahora a hablar de la guerra? –dijo ella, simulando enfado-. Por fin he conocido a mi mítico padrino, ese Griffindor que es tan buena persona… ¿y lo único que se os ocurre es poneros a hablar de la guerra? –dijo anonadada.

-No… claro que no Elise –sonrió Alan acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana a la noche? –preguntó rápidamente la muchacha. Alan negó con la cabeza e iba a responder, pero Severus le interrumpió.

-Nada de desvelarse, que apenas comienza el curso –advirtió el profesor de pociones.

-Pero es que acabo de conocer a mi mític… -comenzó ella.

-Esas historias ya no valen –dijo su padre mirándola fijamente.

-Aún así –les interrumpió Alan Chardeville-. Esta semana no podría cenar con vosotros, Elise. Seguramente me pasaré las tardes fuera de Hogwarts o, en su defecto, encerrado en mis habitaciones –sonrió con un cansancio todavía no adquirido.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte a tus habitaciones? –preguntó Elise entusiasmada.

-Claro que sí, pequeña –sonrió Alan-. Pero solo cuando hayas acabado los deberes y no tengas nada más que hacer –advirtió Alan.

-Claro que sí padrino –sonrió de forma angelical.

-Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esa sonrisa… -murmuró Alan para sí mismo.

-Yo también me lo pregunto –dijo Severus sobresaltándole. Alan negó con la cabeza distraído, sonrió y pronto se estaba despidiendo.

Poco después ya estaba en sus habitaciones. Ni rastro de sus hijos. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado en el pasado con su otro padre para que él se comportara así… Y aunque le doliera, con mucha suerte no lo sabrían nunca…. Eso sí, con mucha suerte…

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se fue quedando dormido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chardeville!!!!!!! –oyó un grito despertándole de golpe.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Aún sin las lentillas puestas, podía saber quien era el animal que le había despertado al observar una mancha amarilla delante de el.

-¡Déjame dormir, maldito Malfoy! –gruñó Alan, dándose la vuelta.

-Quedan veinte minutos para que comiencen las clases –le dijo Draco. Alan ni se movió "¿_Y a él que le importaba?"_

-¿Pero tú no tienes trabajo aquí o qué? –dijo Draco enojado.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –dijo Alan con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Draco no dijo nada, pero una llama verde, muy a lo Slytherin se instaló en sus ojos. Si Alan los hubiera visto… más le hubiera valido salir corriendo.

-¡¡Aaahh¡Te mato, Malfoy, te mato! –gritó Alan sacándose de encima los miles de cubitos de hielo que Draco había hechizado encima de él. Lo que Alan descubrió entonces fue que el rubio se había escapado rápidamente y salido como un rayo de la habitación. Sí, claro que sí, ahora definitivamente le mataría.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba y se metía en el baño. El agua caliente era perfecta para esa época del año, además que el recuerdo de cientos de cubos de hielo hechizado mágicamente para enfriarlos y hacerlos aparecer sobre él le recomendaba esa preciada agua caliente.

-Pobrecito de ti, Draco Malfoy, pobrecito de ti… -gruñó para sí Alan, al que el pelo todavía le parecía frío al tacto.

En apenas quince minutos estaba entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todos se le quedaron mirando; su cara seria y sus cabellos mojados _(N/A: se notaba que no era lavado, que sino no tiene sentido que le miraran así xD) _llamaban la atención a cualquiera. Pocas personas, las más observadoras, distinguieron un extraño brillo en sus ojos… pero las demás, no; y esa podría ser la perdición para una de ellas.

-Buenos días, Alan –saludó Albus con una sonrisa-. No sabía que hubieras salido del castillo esta mañana –de reojo, ambos miraron como la tormenta seguía azotando el castillo. ¡Realmente perduraba, ella!

-No fue la tormenta lo que me dejó así, Albus –dijo, mandándole una mirada asesina a Draco que solo sonrió-. Fue lo mismo que me despertó y también lo mismo a quien las cosas no le saldrán bien en… bastante tiempo –notó por el rabillo del ojo como Draco alzaba una ceja sin creérselo. _Bien, ya se lo creerá_, pensó Alan.

-Vaya, nos levantamos rencorosos esta mañana¿no? –dijo Severus con un destello de humor, imitando aquel tono que usaba antaño.

-Quien sabe –se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a la mesa entre Draco y Dawn.

Una vez ocupó su sitio, cada uno volvió a sus propias conversaciones. Dawn se rió cuando se sirvió una extraña bebida con el color de la leche y cogía un trozo de pan alargado pero azucarado _(N/A: bueno, no se entiende mucho… lo que bebe es horchata y el pan ese, son los fartóns. No sé muy bien dónde se toma, pero yo solo lo he visto en Valencia, y como Alan viaja tanto por España y Francia y a mi me gusta tantooo… xDDD Es una pena que aquí donde vivo no se tome ( )._

-No recuerdo un solo desayuno en el que no te tomaras tu vaso de horchata –sonrió ella medio perdida en los recuerdos. Rápidamente cambió de tema-. ¿Qué tal la cena ayer?

-Lo pasamos muy bien –dijo Alan, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco-. Conocí a Elise… es encantadora –sonrió y, un segundo después, añadió-, se nota que salió a su padre.

-Se nota que no la has visto cabreada –intervino Draco, que conocía a la pequeña muy bien- No tiene nada que ver con el más cabreado Severus que hayas conocido nunca; en eso salió a su otro padre…

-Todavía recuerdo a Remus… -suspiró nostálgico Alan sin darse cuenta-. Y Dios, la única que vez que se cabreó conmigo creí que no sobreviviría.

-Conoces a Remus, entonces –sonrió Draco contento de la victoria.

-Claro –no se acobardó-. Y también a Severus y a Elise y ellos no te dirán nada –sonrió esta vez triunfante.

-Claro, se lo dices a ellos y a mi no¿eh¿Que clase de… de… de persona eres tú? –fingió Draco incredulidad.

La risa de Dawn interrumpió la pantomima de Draco-: Estoy segura de que él no dijo nada; Severus le reconoció, al igual que Albus Dumbledore. A personas como esas no se les pasa nada; se enteran de todo.

-Lo conseguiré, ya verás que lo conseguiré –dijo Draco esta fingiendo una amenaza inexistente. Alan se rió pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno… volver a Inglaterra tenía que acarrear ciertas reacciones¿no? –le dijo Alan al aire.

Únicamente recibió una pequeña risa de Dawn.

_**Jfñasdklfjoienarañlsdfnladjfoiewksadj**_

-Papá… ¿podemos hablar contigo? –escuchó Alan mientras buscaba un libro en su habitación.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Larissa y a Harry en la puerta, parados seriamente. Dejó lo que tenía en la mano en la estantería mientras asentía y les decía que se sentaran en el sillón. Ambos se sentaron juntos y el se sentó solo en otro que había enfrente.

-Pues… Vosotros diréis –respondió Alan mirándoles fijamente.

-Papá… No somos unos niños –tomó Harry la palabra bastante serio-. Somos tus hijos, tú nos conoces mejor que nadie… Sabes que necesitamos saber sobre nuestro otro padre, queremos saber por qué no está aquí con nosotros, qué te hizo para que no quieras que sepamos ni siquiera su nombre.

-No… -negó suavemente Alan con la cabeza-. No ahora… No, Harry. No… no me pidáis que lo recuerde, no ahora…

-Papá –le llamó suavemente Harry. Su padre le miró por fin a la cara y le vio sentado junto a Issa, ambos mirándole atentamente, pero decididos-. No queremos ser egoístas, pero… lo que pasó no solo te afectó a ti.

-Queremos saber por qué somos como somos –intervino Issa-. ¡Por qué vivimos como vivimos! Es un derecho que es nuestro… -dijo más suavemente; sabía que el tema turbaba a su padre.

Alan se quedó en silencio, no contestó ni se movió un centímetro. Sabía que era su derecho, pero… ¡era tan difícil!

-Por favor, papá… nosotros queremos enterarnos por ti antes de que alguien de quien conoces diga algo o… ¡no sé! Pero queremos saberlo… -suplicó Issa poniendo una carita de perrito degollado.

-Escuchad bien esto, por que dudo que lo vuelva a repetir pronto –dijo algo debil Alan, haciendo un esfuerzo por sus hijos-. Cuando empecé a salir con vuestro padre, yo prácticamente había salido de Hogwarts. Lo conocí apenas ese verano, con dieciocho años… Él… vuestro padre tenía graves problemas en la guerra. Después de mi, creo que fue el segundo gran enemigo de Voldemort.

-Qué clase de problemas tenía? Bebía, se drogaba…? –le interrumpió Issa en un silencio de Alan. Su padre negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Cuando era pequeño se vio arrancado de las manos de su padre. No dudo de que él (su padre) mató a su madre en cuanto dio a luz –les dijo amargamente-. Su padre era un ser… cruel. No os imagináis cuánto: a mi me hizo la vida imposible e incluso trató de matarme. Alguien… alguien de la Orden del Fénix, un espía entre los mortífagos le arrebató de allí y de las manos de su padre biológico. Los que le conocieron y conocían su ascendencia jamás se fiaron completamente de él…

-¿Pero porqué? –se indignó Harry-. Él no se había criado con su padre, no tenía que ser así, como él.

-Lo sé. Pero su padre… -negó con la cabeza medio perdido en sus pensamientos-. Os aseguro que así fue; yo mismo al principio pensé que él era como su padre… sin embargo, descubrí que no era así. Fue muy rápido, un completo flechazo… -hizo una mueca que, solo si te fijabas mucho, podías descubrir en ella una media sonrisa.

-¿Y no se opusieron¿Nadie se opuso a lo vuestro? –preguntó Issa confundida. Su hermano, un segundo después, también asintió intrigado.

-Todo el mundo –afirmó con gran franqueza-. No pararon de decirme que no estuviera con él, que no me fiara, que era como su padre, que no era honesto… Yo me había enamorado de él¿sabéis? Os digo que todo fue muy rápido entre nosotros. Comenzamos a salir en agosto, y mis amigos lo ignoraron todo, confiando en que pronto descubriría cómo era él en realidad. Pero por fin, casi acabando el año, tuvimos una discusión. Todos nos arrepentimos más delante de nuestras palabras…. –negó con la cabeza, arrepentido ligeramente.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –preguntó su Issa nuevamente.

-Ellos eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger… creo que se casaron, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Esa misma navidad rompimos todo cuanto nos unía y cada uno siguió su camino; todo lo que sé de ellos me lo contó Albus, Severus… la poca gente de aquí con la que mantenía el contacto. Ya digo –aclareció Alan ante la atónita mirada de sus hijos-, muchos me dieron la espalda por estar con él; yo era la esperanza del mundo mágico para acabar con Lord Voldemort, éste todavía no había sido derrotado y yo estaba "divirtiéndome con el hijo de un mortífago" –dijo imitando mordazmente un tono de voz desconocido para Harry e Issa.

-Espera… ¿Weasley¿Ese Weasley era castaño? –dijo rápidamente Harry.

-No… era pelirrojo –le contestó su padre-. Era Mione quien era castaña; ella era una forofa de la lectura y el estudio y él, pelirrojo como era, entusiasta del Quidditch y un maestro al ajedrez –sonrió un poquito al recodar a sus antiguos amigos-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… Johan Weasley está en nuestro curso y pertenece a Griffindor. Es muy superficial… -negó Harry con la cabeza; pero se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada de su padre-. No le importa nada lo que piensen los demás de sus comentarios, es un estúpido… el primer día intentó que mi baúl estallase en llamas y cuando se enteró de que Issa estaba en Slytherin quiso que dejara de hablar con ella por culpa de su casa… Y sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a cuarto, se equivoca hasta con el Wingardium Leviosa… -negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Es una pena… Estoy seguro de que Ron y Hermione no eran malos padres, pero ellos también tuvieron sus problemas después de la guerra –les dijo, lamentando la vida que había llevado Johan en el estado en que vivían sus padres-. Seguramente les conoceréis pronto… en cuanto se enteren de que estoy en Hogwarts. –negó disgustado ante ese pensamiento-. Pero que quede claro, Henry¡ni se te ocurra pelearte con Johan Weasley!

Su hijo desechó ese pensamiento con la palma de la mano y pronto se "olvidó" del comentario de su padre-: "Pero qué pasó luego de que tus amigos te dieran la espalda?"

-Continué enamorado de vuestro padre. Si hubiera sabido en ese momento lo que pasaría tiempo después… -negó con la cabeza sintiendo el dolor despertar en lo más profundo de su ser, un dolor dormido durante demasiados años.

-Papá… si lo hubieras sabido¿le hubieras dejado? –inquirió Issa, ya seria desde que comenzaron a hablar, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

-Vuestro padre me hizo mucho dolor, hijos míos… confiaba plenamente en él, sobre todo después de haberme separado de mis amigos. Yo lo había dado todo por el, había dejado a mis grandes amigos por él y jamás creí que acabara haciendo lo que hizo… -dijo suavemente Alan-. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo que me hizo sufrir, jamás me arrepentí de haber pasado lo que pasé con él; de haber vivido a su lado; de haber dejado a mis amigos; de vivir los momentos que viví con él… no. Nunca. Me hizo mucho daño, pero… A pesar de que sus sentimientos finalmente no fueran sinceros totalmente, yo le quise mucho… Jamás me arrepentiré, hijos. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría hecho nada; no lo habría creído; le amaba demasiado… Y que os quede claro –puso mucho énfasis en esa frase-, jamás me arrepentiré de haberos tenido.

-Papá… -comenzó Issa medio turbada.

-Os quiero mucho, jamás lo dudéis, pase lo que pase y me comporte como me comporte con quien sea. Sois mis niños… -sonrió ligeramente-, y si para teneros junto a mi tuviera que volver a pasar ese infierno siete veces no dudéis de que lo haría diez.

No dijeron nada… por que no hacía falta. Los tres sonrieron y un poco después Issa se hallaba abrazando a su padre, seguida de Harry, que no se quedó atrás. El momento emotivo duró varios minutos. Cuando al fin Harry e Issa se separaron de su padre, este no quiso continuar.

-Ya sabéis bastante¿no os parece? Os conté más de lo que os había contado hasta ahora… -repitió Alan intentado escabullirse.

-Claro que no –se indignó Issa. Desde su lado, Harry la secundó asintiendo con seguridad-. No tendremos que volver a recordarte todo lo que te contamos antes¿verdad pa'?

-Issa… -dijo con esfuerzo-. Ya no más, por favor.

-Pero… puedes hacerlo hoy, acabar de contárnoslo -insistió Harry-. Así no lo tendrás que recordar más.

-Una historia como la mía merece ser recordada… -dijo Alan en voz alta sin darse cuenta. En cuanto reaccionó, sonrió ligeramente y se levantó-. Otro día.

-Venga¿por qué…? –comenzó Issa de nuevo

-¡Oh, perdón! –le interrumpió una voz joven desde la puerta.

Al parecer, alguien había entrado sin llamar, creyendo que solo estaría Alan en su habitación. Una muchacha morena con áureos ojos entró como un torrente en la habitación (sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más al principio).

-¡Snape! –exclamó Issa sin poder evitar que algo en su voz delatara su incomodidad ante ella.

-Hola, Chardeville –saludó ella sin responder a su provocación-, Harry, Alan…

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a mi hermano por su nombre? –preguntó Issa intentando ocultar su indignación. Alan se mantenía en silencio.

-¿A ti que te importa? –medio sonrió Elise-. Bueno, venía a hablar contigo, Alan, pero vendré luego… -indicó Elise dándose la vuelta.

-No pasa, Eli –sonrió Alan mirando a la muchacha. Le indicó que se sentara a su lado y ella rápidamente lo hizo. La muchacha ignoró las miradas venenosas de Larissa mientras le sonreía a Harry-. ¿Pasó algo?

-Al parecer papá va a venir a Hogwarts pasado mañana –indicó Elise.

-Espera un momento… ¿tú la conoces? –intervino Issa sin aguantarse más.

-Claro –exclamó Alan con sorpresa. Miró a sus hijos y se dio cuenta-. Oh, no os lo dije¡es verdad! Se me olvidó por completo entre unas cosas y otras –se disculpó con una media sonrisa-. Eli es mi ahijada.

-¿¡Qué¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una ahijada? –preguntó Harry rápidamente, sin usar el mismo tono que su hermana al referirse a Elise, sino uno muy diferente que hizo a Alan levantar una ceja en su imaginación.

-Como mis padres no pudieron mantener el contacto con Alan no le pudieron decir nunca que habían tenido una hija, menos aún que le habían nombrado mi padrino –explicó Elise dirigiéndose casi por completo a Harry. Issa estaba indignada de que la ignorara, pero se mantuvo callada

-Pero nos dijiste que no habías mantenido el contacto más que con el director y pocos más –se dirigió Harry confundido hacia su padre.

-Y no lo hice más que con dos o tres personas más –se reafirmó Alan-. Los padres de Eli fueron de los pocos que aunque me apoyaron en mis momentos más difíciles, seguí sin mantener contacto con ellos tras irme de Inglaterra. Me enteré de esto hace apenas unos días…

-Pues para ser solo unos días ya te tomas mucha confianza con _mi _familia –estalló Issa indignada. Su hermano la miró confundido y Elise sorprendida. Alan comprendió lo que pasaba y la reprendió.

-Issa, cálmate –le advirtió su padre-. No quiero que te comportes así.

-Ya estoy mayor para que me digas cómo comportarme –replicó ella mirando a su padre desafiante. Estaba claro que el que Elise Snape hubiera interrumpido una charla en la que estaba realmente interesada no mejoraba su relación con ella.

-¡Issa! –exclamó Harry. Issa le miró largamente y se volvió a recostar en el sillón ignorando por completo a Elise.

-Bueno¿cómo es eso de que tu padre va a venir a Hogwarts? –preguntó Alan volviendo al tema, mirando de reojo a Issa.

-Pero tu padre ya está en Hogwarts… -susurró Harry confundido. Elise les respondió a ambos.

-Uno de ellos ya está y el otro va a venir –dijo sencillamente, por lo que tanto Harry como Issa comprendieron lo que antes no. Ella siguió hablando hacia Harry-. Me lo dijo papá hace quince minutos y me dijo que te avisara, para que hicieras no se qué… -hizo un además con la mano indicando que no tenía ni idea de qué tenía qué hacer Alan-. Papá opina que fue Albus quien le dijo que estabas aquí…

-No me extrañaría –se encogió Alan de hombros-. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, Remus vendrá de todas formas.

Hubo un silencio en el que Alan se perdió en sus pensamientos. Momentos después se incorporó y los hicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Tengo que enviar un par de cartas, muchachos –les dijo mientras los cuatro salían de su habitación-. Ahora que sé que no me mantendré en el anonimato mucho más tiempo, debo darme prisa.

Tras despedirse Alan de los tres chicos, tomó un camino diferente y rápidamente llegó a su destino.

* * *

**_Título: TiLa Yester _**

**_Autora: Orhen Shiy_**

**_Summary!FiC SlAsH!Ua! Un secreto ocultado a la sangre; un pasado que no se quiere recordar... El Salvador está desaparecido. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, moreno y de ojos verdes... el embajador Alan Chardeville oculta algo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fin Capítulo cuatro_**

**_

* * *

_**

Uooolas!! Bueno, siento el retraso, pero entre un exceso de vagancia por escribir y otro para subir el capi (más el primero que el segundo) han retrasado este momento xD No es un gran capi, y yo diría que sucede poco en general, a excepción de la primera parte de la historia del padre de Harry e Issa. Tardará un-poco-bastante en aparecer (y no solo por que tardaré en subir los capis, si no por que aún quedan varios para hablar de ello xD), y espero no decepcionar con ella. Escribo por que me gusta escribir, así que no quiero hacerlo mal xD No me enrollo más; solo lo que decía en el anterior capi: **DESAFÏO!!! xD (**más abajo P)**

* * *

**

**Desafío:  Se trata de que hago una pregunta y quien la acierte en cuanto salga esa respuesta en la historia le dedico el capítulo y le envío un capítulo especial no publicado, seguramente del fic alternativo a esta historia (sobre la historia de Harry y el padre de los chicos) que estoy preparando y que no voy a publicar en bastante tiempo. Bueno, no es mucho, pero esto es solo diversión. Vamos a ver, la pregunta:**

**- ¿Quién es el otro padre de Issa y Harry?-**

**Se puede decir "es este personaje", "es este otro", pero también "es el primo de este de aquí" o el hijo que este personaje tuvo fuera del matrimonio" o lo que se os ocurra... incluso "es un personaje original", en el caso habría que poner la supuesta relación que le llevó a conocer a Alan, a tener hijos y todo eso. Se me ocurrió por que ya me preguntaron si "al personaje" era el padre, y esto lo vi hace tiempo, pero no me acuerdo en qué fic...**

**Podéis dar una respuesta por capítulo, variándola si queréis, manteniéndola si os apetece. Hasta que aparezca el capítulo donde se dice quién es el otro padre de Issa y Harry; y hasta ese momento no diré si estáis equivocados o no. Eso es todo y espero que participéis xDD ¡¡Suerte!!**

* * *

**Propuestas**: han salido, hasta ahora, los siguientes personajes entre las diferentes páginas en las que publiqué esta historia:

-Dan

-Draco

-Severus

No cuento las repeticiones xD ¡¡Eeooo!! Opinad! xD Es un desafío, nop? Creéis que son estos o que son otros que no han salido todavía¡¡Yo no doy pistas!! P Aunque he de reconocer que es practicamente imposible de acertar (espero, malignamente, que esto estimule vuestra imaginación... muajajaja!!)

* * *


End file.
